


NicoMaki Shorts

by Caribous (Carib0u)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carib0u/pseuds/Caribous
Summary: This is where short one-offs, tumblr prompts and things that don't fit a theme will go. NicoMaki stories.





	1. Chair

Nico announced the beginning of her journey to waking up with cute little animal noises. Without opening her eyes, she nuzzled Maki’s chest. Then she kissed the center of her chest, and kissed up her neck and jaw until she reached her target. Nico pressed her body to Maki’s as tightly as possible and kissed her long and passionately before finally half-opening her eyes.

Maki could see she was a bit surprised.

“How did we end up falling asleep in a chair, I wonder,” Nico mused.

“We” had done no such thing, as Maki had been holding on to Nico as she slept, too cute to wake up unless they needed her input. But now she was awake, and the way she looked at Maki right now, with honest adoration, was so cute it was unfair.

“Anyway - anyway, Maki-chan! Always, always, really, really, really love Maki-chan. But sometimes love you so much it makes my heart go so fast, and it’s just overwhelming. How can I love you so much? Don’t deserve you, Maki-chan.” She went back to musing. “We must have been really tired. It doesn’t feel like we had s__”

Maki put a finger over her lips. “Nico-chan ….”

“Does Maki want her coffee and breakfast? Well … can we just be like this for a little while longer? Holding Maki-chan is the food for Nico’s spirit, after all.”

“Nico …”

“Is something wrong, Maki-baby?”

“Nico …”

Nico kissed Maki again. “Whatever it is, you know you can tell me, right?”

“Nico, we’re in the club room. And we’re .. we aren’t alone.”

Nico’s eyes went wide. She turned around, slowly. She had assumed they’d fallen asleep in a chair by Maki’s desk. Apparently not. There were all the other Muse girls, staring silently. She heard a cough.

“IF idols were allowed to date, it MIGHT be that Nico and I had been dating, but of course, idols can’t date,” Maki announced. She thought soberly, but in fact, unknowingly, a smile quirked the corners of her mouth. Well. At least, instead of laughing and teasing, they were all teary-eyed. Probably a good sign.

Nico closed her eyes and turned back to bury herself in Maki’s chest. “Nico,” she announced, “is going back to sleep. When she wakes up again, this will all have been a dream.”

Maki sighed. “Probably a good idea,” she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't jump to any conclusions. They're just co-idols. Nothing is going on. Besides, they're both girls.


	2. Balloon

**[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/57989880@N00/43313195861/in/dateposted/) **

**Balloon**

After her idol group ended, Nico had stopped, not only practicing, but exercising. In fact, she'd spent the time she told her family she was practicing sitting in a chair in dim light in front of a computer screen. Then when she got home, she had no other outlets for her creativity than improving her cooking skills, including lots of tasting. The upshot was a somewhat heftier, and definitely flabbier, Nico-nii. She had gotten a handle on it in second year, but she couldn't find enough enthusiasm inside to get back in shape, so she settled for firm dieting. She wasn't anorexic, or anything, but barely on the healthy side of light, going forward. Unconsciously, she regarded 50kg the way other, larger girls would have regarded 100 kilos - something unimaginable you'd never even get close to. Her mental limit was 45 kilos and even there she usually wasn't even close.

Once the µ's practices had started up, Nico'd regained muscle mass, which tended to increase her weight, and she'd unconsciously reduced her fat to where it was barely healthy, to stay under 40 kg. Probably, only Maki knew all this. She'd drawn some of it out of Nico over the course of months when the two girls who came early were all alone in the club room, and nominally, Maki was reading and Nico was browsing the web. The rest came out after they started dating, as Maki noticed Nico wasn't eating much. Even her well-known love of sweets, it turned out, was indulged only once a week at most. It worried Maki a little, but she had to admit Nico looked healthy most of the time. At least Maki got Niko to go home earlier when she didn't need to be at school, so she was finally getting enough sleep. Still, Maki worried about how she'd take care of herself once she went away from Maki's watchful eye.

When Nico left to go to a performance arts college on a scholarship, their parting had been tearful, but she'd noticed Nico's determined attitude when they met for Christmas this year, when Nico said they'd "talk" over summer break. On an impulse, Maki had given Nico her "lucky" heavy steel mechanical pencil, the one she'd never failed to get an "A" with on tests. Only Nico understood the significance of that, and she'd hugged Maki even harder.

Nico had done much better than anyone expected. She was acing all her classes and had gotten a dozen performances in. At least two agencies had sent her offers serious enough that Nico was trying them both out. Just as importantly, she'd made some money doing commercials, enough that she could buy necessities and still give her family some help.

Maki wasn't sure she was looking forward to the meet-up. Everyone else in µ's was buzzing with information about Nico they were obviously sworn to secrecy on when it came to Maki. Rin and Honoka were doing a poor job containing their excitement, as usual, but everyone was obviously psyched up. She just hoped Nico didn't do anything too embarrassing.

Nico had wanted to meet her in a beautiful location with a wide clearing near a scenic vista overlooking Hatonosu Gorge. Maki got a little more nervous. It looked suspiciously like something a boy would do if he was going to propose. But she was only seventeen, and while girls in Tokyo could get certificates, they couldn't get married. Well, that wouldn't stop Nico, would it? Reality had been fighting a losing battle with Nico her whole life, after all. Reluctantly, she realized she was smiling as she thought that.

She'd noticed a truck she associated with festivals parked nearby, but fortunately, saw no signs of one going on in the area. But near the truck was Nozomi with a video camera, and the rest of µ's wasn't far away, except for Nico. The girl she at first took for Nico was actually Cocoro, and she noticed Nico's family, including her mom, were there.

She then noticed a blob of red coming over the edge of the hillside. As it drew closer, she noticed it was a bunch of heart-shaped helium balloons, a little over a meter across. Each one had hiragana on them, and the top balloons had ... well ... "NISHIKINO MAKI" spelled out as you read them going across ... She smiled ... then she noticed that more and more balloons were appearing, and still no person. Her heart started to clench. Even Nico, she assured herself, wouldn't be quite so reckless as to ...

But sure enough, skipping and floating along came her girlfriend, with a band around her waist attached to what looked like almost forty giant heart-shaped balloons, spelling out "Nishikino Maki, I love you, please marry me and make Nico the happiest girl on Earth."

As she drew closer to the gorge, Maki's worst fears were realized. A sudden gust of wind sprang up, and so did Nico. Up, and up, and up she went, a look of wide-eyed terror on her face. Her heart in her mouth, Maki broke and ran towards her. They were near the gorge, after all. Admittedly, Nico might drift down safely, but there were downdrafts, cross-winds jagged rocks, and the Otama river in that gorge.

Maki yelled one word out. Not "Nico!" but "Pencil!" She heard that some of the µ's girls, probably Rin, Umi and Eli, were catching up to her from behind, but paid that no mind. Nico wiggled around fumbling with something at her waist. Maki had noticed she couldn't untie or pull apart the strong twine holding her to the balloons, so she crossed her fingers. Suddenly, one of the balloons deflated. Then another. Then another.

"Faster, Nico-chan!" Maki yelled. She ran towards the gorge, under Nico. "I'll catch you, Nico! Please, I love you, hurry!"

More than half of the balloons had deflated and Nico's descent increased. Maki leaped and grabbed Nico, tripping over her feet but not letting go of Nico's legs. Although Maki's fall made Nico bump the ground, apparently she didn't lose her grip on the pencil. By the time Nico's momentum and the remaining balloons had dragged them to the edge of the gorge, only the balloons spelling out Maki's name were left. Meanwhile, Eli and Umi had grabbed Maki's legs and they came to a halt.

Maki was shaking. She wasn't sure how much was blind terror and how much was rage, but both were there, in spades. "Against all my better judgment ..." she began.

Nico, Rin, Umi and Eli held their breath. Nozomi had just arrived, and was filming away. She could always erase it if things went wrong. "I am still inclined to say yes, only because it would prey on my conscience if such a stupid, idiotic, reckless, self-destructive, idiotic, careless, stupid, idiotic, reckless ..." okay she was just repeating herself ... "CHILD were allowed outside without a keeper and died playing in traffic or something." Nico had taken off the belt, and Maki noticed her name tangentially, floating out over the gorge.

She felt herself being enveloped in small, shaking arms and reflexively she returned the hug. Tears were spilling down her front, but she ignored them. Much to her surprise, Nozomi interrupted their reunion.

"Maki-chan, congratulations. There is a bright side to this whole thing, you know."

Both Nico and Maki turned to stare at Nozomi, appalled. But she shrugged off their disbelieving looks. "First of all, Nicocchi knows that Maki-chan will save her at need. But most importantly, Nicocchi has a tendency to get full of herself, and if that creates friction, Maki-chan ... well, from now on, you just have to say one word and she'll settle down."

Nico started to protest furiously, but Nozomi just looked at her and said "Balloon!" with a wink. Maki noted for future use how immediately it shut Nico's sputtering down. She would make sure Nozomi sent her all the video footage, and she'd keep it in a safe place.

Maybe this marriage thing would end up working out, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N**   
>  **A cynic will say Nico couldn't yank the top-most balloons down in time to stab them. A romantic will realize she couldn't stab Maki's name. Maki's previous word to settle down Nico was "Chair," for obvious reasons.**   
>  **I am happy with this story for one reason. Nearly all my short fiction is extremely heavy on dialog. Some consists of nothing but. I like that it makes exposition more diagetic, but still ... After that, I focus on description, and action is a distant third. So I am happy I got to write something that's mostly action-driven.**   
> 


	3. Maki the Idol/Slayer By Nico

#  **Maki the Idol/Slayer by Yazawa Nico**

**_[The girls wrote supernatural stories about each other for Halloween. This was Nico's story about Maki]_ **

Nishikino Maki checked her set-up one more time. Tight cut-off T-shirt showing off her mid-section: check. Tight, hip-hugging leather short-shorts: check. Stakes, holy water, miniature flame-thrower: check. Lipstick, hair and makeup tousled-looking but perfect: check. Bored, pouty rich girl look: check. She was ready to go slaying. Oh, wait. She put on her stylish eye-mask, made by her long-suffering girlfriend Nico under protest, and headed out into the night.

The very first alley she came to had three girls standing at the entrance to it. The first words she heard made Maki smile:

"He's a total monster!"

"No kidding! Like we'll ever go back there again."

"We were lucky to escape unscathed."

Maki leapt forward.

"Hello, ladies! It is I. I have arrived! Fear not!"

The three girls, all well-dressed, not that different from how Maki dressed, looked her over skeptically.

"And who are you, again?"

"It is I - Maki the Idol/Slayer."

Suddenly the three girls backed away from her.

"Whoa dude!" the girl that seemed to be their leader said. "What did we ever do to deserve THAT? Erena, maybe we should call the police."

"No, Tsubasa, we can handle her. You hear that, you maniac?"

Maki paused, confused. "Umm, what? Aren't you being menaced?"

The girl who hadn't spoken before said, "Well, now we are. How can you be so proud of murdering idols? We have it tough enough without that. For instance, the scumbags that run some of these venues ..."

"Wait!" said Maki. "What? I mean, who's murdering idols here?"

"Gee, I wonder .. could it be YOU, you nutcase?" the one called Erena said sarcastically.

"What?" Maki said. "I mean, no. I am Maki the Idol/Slayer"

"There, she said it. We need to learn to let the authorities handle things like this, girls."

"Wait! I mean, I am Maki the idol, and monster slayer."

"Right, right" the third girl said. "And by the way, my name is Anju. Anything to make it harder to just murder me. If that was the case you'd call yourself Maki the Monster Slayer, you know."

"Well, I mean, but I am also an idol. So it's Maki the Idol Slash-slayer."

"Even better, she kills her own kind - and she slashes us to death," Tsubasa said, pulling out her phone.

"Hold on there!" Maki said, coming closer to them. Suddenly something went zinging past Maki and clipped her ear, causing a paper cut.

"Taste the power of my Idol Zing," Tsubasa said.

Maki backed off a little. "Wait, is this about my name? It is, isn't it. Look, I tried Maki the Idol who is a Monster slayer. I tried Idol Maki - Monster Slayer. I even went with "Maki, the Magical-Girl-Idol-slayer. It all got too long."

"She kills Magical Girls, too? Okay, that does it. ARISE powers, activate!" Tsubasa's cry was echoed by the other two, as they pointed their hands inward from the three points of a triangle. Suddenly a rainbow light swirled around them, and their costumes became slightly different from their idol outfits.

"Taste our Rainbow Burst, you monster!"

The burst, meant to destroy evil, only slightly pained Maki, because sometimes she did not treat Nico as well as she should. Maki stared at them, annoyed.

"Look, if there really are no monsters here, I am going to go somewhere else. You girls are really ungrateful, you know."

"Hold on," Tsubasa never forgot a girl she'd tried to score in a music room. "Aren't you Nishikino? Talk about being a sore winner. If you had lost the Love Live, I could see you becoming an embittered super-villain, but news flash: you won!"

Maki had had enough. "Look," she said. She lifted up her shirt - which was scandalous, as it was too tight for a bra - and showed the bottles of holy water, extra stake, and mini-flame-thrower strapped to her upper body. "Does any of this look like it's meant to kill IDOLS to you idiots?"

"Give me a minute, Nishikino," Tsubasa said, studying Maki's 'weaponry' intently.

Maki turned beet-red and hastily pulled down her shirt. "Mou!" she said. "Tsubasa you pervert!"

Tsubasa signaled to the other two girls and they waved goodbye to Maki. "We have a show to do in a little while. You might want to work on your Slayer gig, Nishikino."

Meanwhile a monster that eats only school idols had been lurking undetected in the alley-way as Maki passed it. That monster was no more - it had died laughing. So Maki had saved the day, and who was the fool now?

Well, still Maki, but she was an adorable fool all the same. She continued on into the night. For justice!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N**
> 
>  
> 
> **Nico slept alone for a couple of weeks, but it was worth it.**


End file.
